paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Good news
Summary When Gertrude finds out that she s goign to have puppes she gets very exited. Characters Gertrude Rosie Rubble Cookie Story *Gertrude Title Card* Pups and the Good News Pupsandfhegodnewstitlecard.jpg Gertrude and Cookie were playing out at the park. Gertrude was hiding from cookie while he looked for her. Gertrude shifted too keep herself out of site, but when she shifted something in her stomach felt like it was stabbing her. She winced a little but stayed where she was. Suddenly from the other side of the wall she was on Cookie popped out. “Boo!” he said surprising her, ‘Ah, ow ow OW!” She said, jumping giving the pain in her stomach a chance to intensify. “What's, wong Gewtude!” Cookie gasped and ran over to his mates side. “I..I don't know, my..stomach it just...hurts!” She said wincing with each pause. “We need to go see Wosie then!” Cookie said, grabbing Gertrudes paw and starting to walk her towards Rosies office. Once they got there Rosie told cookie too stay outside while she gave Gertrude an ultrasound. After Rosie had finished the ultrasound she looked over at Gertrude. “Now don't get too excited when I tell you this, but..” Rosie stopped too make sure Gertrude wasn't going to get overexcited. Gertrude nodded for Rosie too finish. “You're going to be having puppies!” Rosie said excitedly. The look on Gertrudes face was priceless. It was a mix of excited, happy and worry. “I am going to be a mom!” Gertrude gasped. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it. “My own little pups too take care of.” She whispered. Tears streaming down her face. “Yes, yes you are!” Rosie said excitedly. “But you need to keep what you do down to a minimum. Cookie and the other pups are going to have too help you do stuff.” She finished “Should I call Cookie in?” “Y-yes of course!” Gertrude gasped “We need to tell him.” “Cookie, please come in!” Rosie called. “Is my Gertie ok!?” He said worried as he came in. Immediately when he saw her face and the tears he ran up too her and grabbed her paw. “What's wong, is she hurt!?” “No, im fine, its actually really good news.” gertrude said looking up at Cookie. “You're going to be a father!” She said excitedly. Cookies expression was even better that Gertrudes. It was twisted into a half smile half frown and his eyes were closed tight. “I-Im going to be a dad!” he gasped and started bouncing around the room. “Yay yay yay!” he said as he jumped around the room. “haha, I thought you would be exited!” Rosie said as she helped Gertrude off the table. “Make sure she isn't hurting herself, she needs to rest ok?” Rosie asked Cookie. “I will make sure my Gewtude is kept to a minimum of the stuff she does. “Ok.” Rosie said. “I will tell Ryder and Allison.” “Cookie, i'm going to go take a nap.” Gertrude said turning away from Cookie to go upstairs. “Wait, Im going to stay with you!” Cookie said following her upstairs. He helped her get into bed and left her there. He went down too the kitchen to cook something up for her. Down there he saw his friend Rubble. “Wubble, WUBBLE! Guess what!” He said as he crashed into the bulldog. “Something exciting, that for sure!” Rubble said, pushing Cookie off him. “Im going to be a dad!” Cookie burst out, his eyes shining. “Awesome, I cant wait to see your pups!” Rubble said excitedly. “Me neither!” Cookie said before walking over to pull something out of the cabinet to start making his mate something to eat. Category:Koho2001s Stories